Identity Crisis
by charmingvamp
Summary: Someone is walking around packing the Power of Three in their punch. Will the original Charmed Ones be able to find the imposter? (PG 13 for mild vulgar language.)
1. Prologue

A/N: This fan fiction's setting takes place before Cole turned into the Source.  
  
Identity Crisis - Prologue/Chapter 1  
  
*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*  
  
It was another beautiful Saturday morning, but for the Charmed Ones, it was soon going to change. There was a knock on the Halliwell Manor and Paige ran over from the living room to answer it.  
  
"Who is it?" "It's me, Phoebe. Open up." "Okay. Hold on."  
  
Paige unbolted the lock and opened the door to find Phoebe in a beautiful spring outfit. She wore a green spaghetti strap tank top, yellow skirt that went down a little longer then her knees, a yellow cardigan, and pink slippers to finish her ensemble.  
  
"Woo-wee. Where did you go last night?" "I went to Cole's house and spent the night with him." "By the way, where's Piper?" "She had a semi nightmare last night so she's up in the attic looking at the Book of Shadows." "PAIGE! HELP!"  
  
The two alarmed sisters turned around to face the stairs. Phoebe flew up the stairs with incredible speed and precision while Paige simply orbed upstairs next to Piper. As soon as Paige orbed next to Piper, she had to duck since an ice ball flew at her head. Phoebe kicked the door open and landed next to her other sisters. Standing before them was a demoness dressed in a long white gown who seemed to be from the medieval era and had a ghastly long face with unique red markings on her face. Her lips were blue as if she froze and her hair was white as snow. Placed in her long thin fingers was a white staff with a blue orb on top. The demoness emitted three ice balls from her staff and each ice ball flew at a different Charmed One. Piper simply froze her ice ball in time, Paige called for her ice ball and threw it back at the demoness, and Phoebe flew away from hers. After ducking Paige's ice ball, the demoness called forth an icy wind to cover the room. Paige, Piper, and Phoebe huddled together with their backs for warmth and protection.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a thud and the icy wind slowly cleared to reveal the demoness dead on the floor and the wall cracked with the impact. The three sisters looked at each other and was in silence. Each one knew what the other was thinking, 'Who did this?'.  
  
*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*  
  
A/N: ALL reviews, ideas, and criticisms are welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

Identity Crisis - Chapter 2  
  
*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*  
  
The Charmed Ones couldn't be bothered with a vanquished demoness so Piper simply blew her up.  
  
"That takes care of that. Now, on to important business. Who killed her?"  
  
There was silence from Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"OKAY. Well, I think we need help. LEO!"  
  
Suddenly, a bright white light appeared next to Piper and took shape.  
  
"I know what happened, but before I tell you anything, you should know that the demoness that was vanquished is called Frostizier Icignia. She is an ice demoness that usually lives near the North Pole and appears in many stories and legends as an evil ice princess or a wicked witch with powers over temperature and weather. When in disguise, she is said to be very beautiful and seduce virgin males to steal their body heat because she doesn't have any of her own. She has a staff that emits strong ice powers that she uses only in dire emergency for they take a lot of energy to form. Right now, The Elders are searching everywhere for any news and so far, we think that Frostizier was killed by an excessive amount of energy from your line of power," Leo said matter of factly. "What do you mean?" asked Paige. "It means that someone tapped into the power of three and is using your powers to do its own work. My guess is that the person used your powers to harm Frostizier and she tracked the power to the source, which are you guys."  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe stared at each other and had confused looks.  
  
"We have to stop the person from using our powers or we will have MANY enemies on our hands!" said Piper.  
  
Paige and Phoebe nodded and Paige ran to her room to get a map and a crystal tied to a string to scry for the mystery person. It took Paige fours tries because the crystal would always point to the Halliwell Manor.  
  
"Got it! The person is near the conjunction of North Hill Place and Alpine Street."  
  
Phoebe and Leo headed for the car while Paige gathered her map and crystal and Piper grabbed her coat. When everyone was in Piper's jeep, Piper revved the motor up and sped quickly toward the intersection of North Hill Place and Alpine Street while Paige was still scrying to see if the mystery person was moving. Suddenly, out of the corner of Piper's eye, she saw a flash of something in the road and she swerved the wheel around making the car turn.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*  
  
A/N: ALL reviews, ideas, and criticisms are welcome! Note: Pronunciation of Frostizier Icignia-(frostezer esegne'a) Note2: North Hill Place and Alpine Street are near the location of the Halliwell Manor, which is 1329 Carroll Avenue in Los Angeles, California. 


	3. Chapter 3

Identity Crisis - Chapter 3  
  
*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*  
  
Piper tried with all her strength to control the car, but a scream made her loose all sense of direction. The ear splitting scream was too much for her.  
  
"Is it me?" Piper thought, "No, it can't be."  
  
Suddenly, Piper felt the car almost freeze in time and she didn't even convulse from the sudden stop. She looked over to Paige, Phoebe, and Leo and was shocked that they too didn't go flying out of the car.  
  
"What happened.," Paige moaned.  
  
The others only shrugged and were in silence. Then, everyone looked out from their windows to notice that the world outside was in silence and in no motion. Phoebe noticed pedestrians with fear and shock written on their faces.  
  
"This can't be happening.," thought Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe opened the car door and stepped outside as the others joined her. All they could do was stare at the world as they absorbed the environment. Birds were in mid air, peoples' expression was frozen, and even the breeze was still. Piper looked at her car to notice the blur was only a kitten. She went up to it and picked it up. To her surprise, the cat unfroze and was soon purring in her arms.  
  
"I.I think someone used my power to.save u.us.," Piper stuttered.  
  
Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo slowly walked over to a sidewalk and sighed. Piper and Paige's eye met and they nodded; they would have to undo it.  
  
"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen," chanted Paige.  
  
The car miraculously disappeared from their sight and Paige celebrated. Phoebe hugged Paige for her success and all Paige could do was hug back. Piper rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.  
  
"Okay.now, it's my turn."  
  
Piper let the kitten down and lifted her hands and concentrated and opened her hands. The whole street unfroze and Piper celebrated too. The pedestrians were in complete shock! Where had the car gone and why were those three girls jumping up and down? A few pedestrians shook their heads and resumed what they were doing. The four ran over behind a large oak tree and they orbed out back to the manor. They would have to figure out a new plan.  
  
*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*  
  
A/N: ALL reviews, ideas, and criticisms are welcome! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long absence! It was my school.the stupid finals and homework and projects kept me from writing. Forgive me!  
  
Identity Crisis - Chapter 4  
  
*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*  
  
Two bright swirls of light appeared in the living room revealing Leo, Phoebe, Piper, and Paige. Phoebe looked over to Leo and asked how their powers grew.  
  
"Yeah honey, usually, my powers couldn't have unfroze the whole street," commented Piper. "I don't know.I will check with the Elders," answered Leo and was gone. "Why can't I go? I'm half white-lighter!" screamed Paige. "Well, your powers are still young," said Piper. "I don't know Piper. She might be able to orb all of us if her powers grew," said Phoebe. "Fine, let's try. Paige, hold our hands and concentrate on where Leo is," Piper instructed.  
  
With that, Paige closed her eyes and concentrated on Leo's face and a picture of what she believed Heaven, if there really was a Heaven, looked like. Suddenly, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper felt a jolt as they orbed upward. Leo was very surprised to see three Charmed sisters falling next to him.  
  
"Paige! You could have orbed us on the cloud, not above it!" screamed Piper and Phoebe as they struggled to stand up. "Oops?" "I was just about to go down to get you guys. The Elders believe that you should be here for the news."  
  
Piper gave Leo a dirty look for telling them a little too late. Leo gulped and stared at the Elders who were wearing white robes with a huge hood covering their heads. The tallest Elder said that there was an amateur witch who cast a spell from an ancient book called The Key of Solomon, which contained black magic and was very powerful. The amateur witch, known as Daisy Blossom, cast a spell that takes the power of a witch's lineage and multiplies it by three for the person and the people that the power was taken from. In this case, Daisy took the power of the Charmed sisters, multiplied it by three, and shared it with the Charmed sisters. The only problem is that all spells from The Key of Solomon are too powerful for anyone to contain and may back fire by destroying the powers of the Charmed and killing Daisy in the process. Phoebe stole a glance from Paige who had despair written all over her.  
  
"What must we do?" questioned Piper with a stern voice. "That is for you to find out. You only have until midnight to locate Daisy, write a counter spell, and make everything right again. You only have 3 hours to do all of that. In about 2 hours, your powers will begin to fade away, one by one" warned the Elders. "That is bullshit!" screamed Phoebe, "How can we do all that?"  
  
Before they could argue anymore, the tallest Elder flicked his hand and orbed the sisters back down to the manor. As soon as they arrived, Leo appeared.  
  
"The Elders just told me that I can't help you. I'm sorry," stated Leo and he orbed away. "SHIT!" screamed Paige. "You said it." scoffed Phoebe. "No, I mean shit. Look!" said Paige and she pointed at a demon that was advancing toward them.  
  
*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*Charmed*  
  
A/N: ALL reviews, ideas, and criticisms are welcome! Note: The Key of Solomon is one of the most important grimoires, which are books of magic and were usually used by wizards for black magic to conjure demons. The Key of Solomon's origin is hard to pinpoint because there were many versions of it during the century. It is said to have been written by King Solomon himself. 


End file.
